


The Blue Moon Isles Chase

by Probed_by_Aliens_at_Some_Point



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Absurd, Action/Adventure, Chases, Drama, Fantasy, Islands, Magic, Romance, Shapeshifting, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probed_by_Aliens_at_Some_Point/pseuds/Probed_by_Aliens_at_Some_Point
Summary: A loving couple, Lysander and Lorelei are being chased. After witnessing a mafia killing, the pair are forced to escape to the mystical Blue Moon Isles. Unfortunately for them, all their troubles followed. They navigate the cursed isles and try their best not to be caught by another couple who are dead set on killing them.
Kudos: 2





	The Blue Moon Isles Chase

A biting wind struck the pair as they stepped off the sea-train. Instead of sauntering down the pier, the pair leaped into the water. They couldn’t risk being followed, watched, or stalked. Lysander, a tall and lanky man, hit the water and instantly began to spin, creating a small tide pool around his body. As he spun, he kicked his boots off. Alongside the boots came his feet, and much of his legs. As he finished this transformation, it became clear that his bottom half was that of a fish. As he spun in the water, his hands changed from their bronzed color to a pale blue. He kicked his boots off and his legs morphed together, forming a tail, bejeweled with multicolor scales. Sharp mountains of skin popped out of his hollow cheekbones. Gills. 

In this form, Lysander appeared to be a beautiful merman, and for just a moment he looked incredibly majestic. However, he then dove headfirst into the water and began to spin again. More of his skin began to slowly change color, and slits were revealed in his neck. His hair fell off, and it was revealed that, far from being a merman, Lysander was a full-on fish. Children read stories about mermaids, however, the average nautical magical being is not a supreme beauty. Lysander’s somewhat “fishy” situation did not make him gorgeous to look at. Should he reveal his reaction to water, the average response would include gaping, gasping, or grinning. The three G’s of fishood. The only person to never respond using one of the entailed three G’s was Lysander’s wife, Lorelei. When Lysander revealed his fishood to her, she responded with nothing but wonder. As an appreciator of all things eccentric, Lorelei embraced the wonderfully weird and wacky. Including a man with a well-hidden aquatic secret. Even worse, his mother abandoned him when she found out what he had become, and what had caused it. Lorelei’s horror at such cruelty and acceptance of his condition was the first step in their blossoming romance. 

As Lysander burrowed to the bottom of the seabed, Lorelei pulled a strap on her shabby dress. The strap began to whir, and it unfolded the dress into a hefty metal contraption. All the henceforth hidden mechanical contraptions began to move. Her entire shape began to shift, as she was surrounded by a wooden shell, which, after some time, began to take the shape of a fish, with a small glass window near the eyes. She, too, dove into the water and burrowed into the ground. Lorelei did not have Lysander’s supreme swimming abilities, gifted to him by his condition. But she made do. The pair surveyed the ocean floor until they reached a vibrant coral reef, signaling to them that they had arrived at their destination. Lorelei pushed a button on the inside of her swimming contraption and was ejected onto the land. Unlike her partner, she was not the slightest bit wet. 

Lysander followed, clawing his way up the rocky cliff seaside with his arms alone. His bottom half had not transformed back yet. Lorelei offered him an outstretched hand and heaved him up to the shore. They glanced around, astonished at the sudden weather change. Their hair was no longer whipping their face, and it was now warm and delightful, though dark. The sun had gone down when they were swimming. Lysander clutched his bag tightly against his chest and took his lover’s hand. They walked off the pier, steady. The streets of the Blue Moon Isles were narrow, filled with twists and turns in the rocky paths. Tall, colorful stores lined the streets. "Scented Candles for Windows." "Cool Bugs for Cool Spells." "Create a Child out of 7 People." "Pray the Straight Away." Candles were lit in windows, illuminating the night’s shadow. Lorelei pulled a piece of paper from her jacket, and read it carefully. She guided Lysander down a couple more streets until they came upon a tall apartment building. The building was near entirely windows. Vibrant vines and flowers came down the sides of the building, too oddly placed to be intentional. Just another quirk of the windy, vivacious Isles. 

The pair entered the building and were met by a man sitting at a desk. This was, however, no ordinary man. His eye bags were intense, like he had been awake for eternity. Little did the couple know, the man was actually made of coffee. Lorelei handed him an envelope with their first monthly payment inside. The man slowly opened the envelope and counted the silver coins. Once he confirmed their expenditures and asked them their names, he handed them a room key. Tenth floor, room 1023. 

A staircase adorned with flora, similar to the side of the building, sat in the corner. As the pair made their way up the flights, their immense tiredness finally dawned on them. Feeling as though they had walked a thousand miles and lived a thousand lives, they trudged to their room.

Lysander turned the key in the lock, revealing a small room. They took notice of the picture window that took up nearly the entire back wall. The window looked out on a back alley, and in the distance, the port from which they came to the island. 

“No, no, no,” Lysander lamented, “This won’t do. This won’t do at all. There is no place for a tank. Where am I to swim? I told you, the Blue Moon Isles aren’t meant for a fish. All of our problems are simply following us. We should’ve stayed at the bottom of the ocean,” Lysander’s dark eyes darted from the window to the tiny fireplace to the twin beds they would surely have to push together. 

Lorelei gave him a push, “Shut your mouth you blithering widget,” she snapped, “You know as well as I do that we have to be here. We need to survey the town for a bit. You can swim in the ocean. With rocky cliffs like these, there shouldn’t be much of a group. With any luck, we’ll be able to return to the Circe Circle eventually.”

“Oh, I hope you are right.” Lysander took an empty glass from a table, filled it up with water, and poured the whole thing down the area between his neck and shirt. The marks, still fresh from where the gills appeared and disappeared were raw and demanded water. 

After taking a moment to gaze out the window, Lorelei collapsed one of the twin beds. Taking deep breaths, she watched her chest rise and fall. From the crown of her head to the tips of her toes, she ached. While her aquatic contraption was a stroke of genius, it was very cramped. Lysander set the bags down and stretched his arms out. With a yawn, he announced that he’d be going to sleep. Lorelei fervently agreed and the couple settled down for the night.


End file.
